Soldier of Light
by Kanemochi
Summary: WARNING: Contains spoilers for Sailor Stars. Taken down and posted again now even better.
1. Prelude

Prelude

The Milky Way Galaxy. Sagittarius. Zero Star of Sagittarius. The Galaxy Star Cauldron. It is here, at the center of the galaxy, where everything began. It is here where everything will ultimately end, and thus giving birth to anew. It was here from where all stars are born. Suns, planets, moons, comets, asteroids, creatures... Yet all things, no matter how big or small, must have a beginning. Life is no exception. All stars are born from seeds which are created at the Cauldron. These 'star seeds' as the people came to call them, were the source of all that existed; without them, nothing would exist.

For a long time, planets were on their own; planetary travel was a thing of science fiction. However, some planetary systems could travel within their own star systems. But when an advanced race found ways to open wormholes throughout the galaxy, thus allowing countless peoples to travel between stars and planets without affecting their home planet's time, galactic trade ensued. The galaxy was split into 12 sections, and while I could go over each one in detail, it is not necessary. What's important was that the center of the galaxy, where the Cauldron was, was called Sagittarius, which meant, 'Divine'.

For many cosmic years, war simply did not exist, except on single planets. There was simply no reason for galactic-scale war. The only time anyone ever thought about it was in fiction. There was an eternal peace.

Until the defect.

The Cauldron gave birth to a star seed that didn't fully mature; for some reason, the seed left the Cauldron before it could fully mature and crystallize. The star seed eventually became a dark cloud that devoured other stars like a black hole. As it fed, it grew in power. The people came to view this cloud as the symbol of death and destruction, and prophets believed that the end was near.

The dark cloud was known as 'Chaos'.

After what seemed like an eternity of fear, the unthinkable happened: the dark cloud took the form of a woman. A woman with black armor, blood red eyes and hair, pale skin, and wings like a devil. Desiring power and domination, she took growing star seeds from the Cauldron and gave them a fraction of her power, making them strong. Eventually, she gave birth to an army. An army that numbered trillions, and were so spread out throughout the galaxy that no one could tell them from normal people.

When she finally revealed herself, she called herself 'Sailor Chaos' and her children were the first Sailor Soldiers, ruthless warriors who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals, even if it meant sacrificing a loved one.

One by one, stars lost their light to the Sailor Soldiers' unmatchable powers and determination. The galaxy had never seen anything like this before; each Sailor Soldier in the army had their own individual powers, so there was absolutely no way to predict what they were going to do next. Not even the most powerful and advanced armies in the galaxy could stand up to the might of the Armies of Darkness.

As for Chaos herself, every single assassination attempt against her ended in failure; she wielded a black sword and wore black armor that seemed to pulse with evil, and not even the bravest of hearts could stand up against that aura. Even those crazy enough to break through her aura were brutally killed because Chaos was absolutely astounding with her sword. There was no hope.

Until Chaos' first child, Sailor Nebula, came across something neither she nor her brothers and sisters had seen before: a young child crying over a dead mother. The child had looked at Nebula with a look of pure sadness and agony. The child was so lonely, and the feeling somehow made Nebula change. By her duty, she was to destroy anything that wasn't darkness, but for some reason, she couldn't. Instead, she secretly took the child as her own. She named her Kiboh, which means 'Hope'.

Kiboh grew up to be a beautiful woman under Nebula, who had disappeared from the army. Nebula came to like this life even more than the dark life she'd been living. She began to see just how people lived, and soon knew what had to be done.

Nebula infiltrated many of the Sailor Soldiers' fortresses and convinced many of her siblings to join her cause. Those that refused, she killed to keep her plan secret. Many of them required to see Kiboh, and that alone was usually enough to make them change.

After Nebula had a good strong foundation, she made her move. This was not the first time one of Chaos' children had revolted, but they were only trying to destroy their mother in hope of taking her place. Not Nebula. She intended to establish peace once Chaos was destroyed.

When Nebula attacked, Chaos was caught completely off guard, and defeated quickly. Nebula then journeyed to Zero Star of Sagittarius, the very center of Sagittarius, and built a castle called Star Castle over the portal to the Cauldron. She became the self-proclaimed Queen of the Galaxy, and her star seed, the Saffer Crystal, became her heirloom. When she died, Kiboh inherited the Saffer Crystal and became Sailor Hope. She continued the peace that her mother had started and became known as one of the greatest rulers of all time.

Over time, only the High Order, that is the Queen and her subjects, even remotely remembered Sailor Chaos and the Army of Darkness. Star seeds of Sailor Soldiers became known as Sailor Crystals, and the Sailor Soldiers themselves became defenders of justice, and their leader was a warrior called Sailor Alpha, one of the most powerful Sailor Soldiers ever, who had bested Sailor Hope in a dual. Any remaining Soldiers still loyal to Chaos were scattered and divided, and became known as Shadow Soldiers. Sailor Hope passed down her mother's legacy to her child, Sailor Epona, and then to her child, Sailor Ursula, all the way to now, Sailor Angel. Every one of these Queens kept the peace, and galactic-scale war was once again forgotten.

At least that's what the general public thought…


	2. Prologue Chapter One

Prologue 

Cosmos had wandered too far. She was lost. Her mommy had told her not to go too far. Why hadn't Cosmos listened? "Oh, mommy..." she whimpered. She looked all around, but Star Castle was nowhere in sight. She was in a forest, and she didn't remember the way she'd come. She felt like crying, but she didn't. Sailor Soldiers didn't cry, as her mommy always said. And she'd know, for she was Sailor Angel, Queen of the galaxy and descendant of Sailor Nebula. Still, Cosmos heard crying, and feared the tears belonged to her.

But soon, she realized the cry wasn't hers.

It was coming from a small cabin nearby. Cosmos knew she shouldn't intrude, for it was rude to just walk into another's house uninvited, even if she was the heir to the Galactic throne. On the other hand, Cosmos was lost...

The little girl went over to the house and knocked. When no one answered she went in. "Hello?" she called softly. No answer. The cabin was small, not like Star Castle. Cosmos wondered how anyone could live in such a small place. Then again, it was kind of cozy.

The crying she heard was even louder. It was coming from an open door nearby. She went in, and soon saw the source of the cry: an infant.

An infant with no mother in sight.

Cosmos went up to the baby and tried to comfort it. "Hey, don't cry," she coaxed. The baby's wails didn't stop. Cosmos tried making faces, but the baby's eyes were shut. Finally, she sighed and touched the child's small hand. Instantly, its cries stopped. It's golden eyes looked up at Cosmos and smiled. "Hi," Cosmos said. "Where's your mommy?" The baby was silent, but continued to smile. "What's your name?"

A whisper in her ear.

Cosmos jumped back. Who had just spoken? She looked around, and saw no one. She looked at the baby, and stared into her eyes. 'No way. She couldn't- Wait a minute, her? How come I know she's a girl?' Cosmos thought; the baby was wrapped in a sheet.

"Cosmos!! Where are you?!!" came a call. Cosmos looked out the window and saw her very worried mommy nearby. A surge of relief filled her.

"Mommy!" she called back. "I'm here!"

She saw her mommy look towards the cabin. The woman started running. Cosmos ran out the door and into her mommy's warm arms. "Oh, Cosmos! Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, mommy," Cosmos cried into her mommy's chest. "I knew I shouldn't have wandered too far! I don't know why I didn't listen!"

"We can discuss that later, young Sailor Soldier!" her mommy scolded, but didn't let go of her grip on Cosmos. "For now, what in the world were you doing inside that house! You know better than that!"

"I'm sorry, mommy! She was all alone and she was crying-"

"Whoa! Slow down, Cosmos! Who's 'she'?" Right about then, the baby started crying again.

Cosmos brought her mommy into the cabin and showed her the baby, who had quieted down when she saw Cosmos again. Angel couldn't help but wonder what an infant was doing alone in a place such as this. The only thing she could think of was that the mother had died somehow. Nothing else seemed logical. "I understand your concern, my daughter."

"What are you going to do, mommy?" Cosmos asked.

"I am going to adopt her. It's the only thing to do with a child this young."

"You mean, I have a sister now?" Cosmos exclaimed. She'd always asked for a sister.

"Yes, Cosmos. But what are we going to name her?" Angel went over names in her head, but couldn't seem to think of anything good. Just when she was about to ask Cosmos for help, her daughter actually said the name that somehow fit with the infant like a puzzle.

"Galaxia..."

Chapter One 

"Galaxia!" Cosmos shouted. "Don't even think of it!"

"Awe, come on, sis! Where's your sense of fun?" Galaxia sneered.

"Even I'm not allowed in Mom's room, and I'm her heir!" Cosmos countered.

It's been many years since Sailor Angel adopted the child called Galaxia. Since then, the two sisters have grown into beautiful young women. Cosmos now had silver hair with long pigtails that run to her ankles and protruding from heart-shaped buns on her head. Her features were innocent and beautiful, and her figure was so elegant that some regarded her as the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen. Galaxia, on the other hand, had long strait golden hair that only ran past the small of her back. While she was beautiful, no one(except herself, of course) really thought she was as beautiful as her sister.

Galaxia had proven to be most difficult indeed. She was mischievous and arrogant. Indeed, Galaxia never seemed to mature out of her childhood. Sometimes Cosmos wondered if Mother would let her become a Sailor Soldier.

Galaxia didn't listen to her sister and just went into Sailor Angel's room. She stared in awe at the spectacular paintings of landscapes, stars, and other Sailor Soldiers including one of Sailor Nebula with Kiboh at her side. Next to that picture was Sailor Hope herself. But one thing that caught her eye was this one picture of a woman. She was very beautiful, but she seemed to emit evil. Galaxia stared at the painting, to entranced to look away.

"Galaxia."

The young woman jumped out of her entrancement and looked at her mom. The older woman stared down at her adopted daughter with a look of annoyance. "Y-yes, mother...?"

"Did I not instruct you and your sister never to go into my room?" Galaxia was silent. "Answer me!"

"Yes," Galaxia started crying. "Yes you did. I'm sorry."

"Don't cry! Sailor Soldiers never cry!" Angel snapped.

"I HATE YOU!!" Galaxia dashed out of the room and down the hallways of Star Castle. She didn't stop until she was deep in the forest outside Star Castle, the same one that Cosmos had found her in so many years before. She fell to the ground and cried. She was mad at the world, mad at her mother who wasn't really her mother, and most of all, mad at herself.

'WhywhywhywhyWHY!?!?!?' "WHY WAS I BORN?!?!" she stayed lying down until she cried herself to sleep.

------------

When Galaxia came to, she found herself in a bed. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cabin. She wondered if this was the same cabin that Cosmos had found her in. Well, now she knew what cabins looked like. She thought it too small for her taste. Where was she anyway?!

She heard the door open, and in stepped a woman in red robes.

"Are you awake?" the woman asked.

"Who are you! Where am I!" Galaxia demanded.

"Well, that's a big 'yes'," the woman laughed. "You are in the house of me and my sister."

"Your house?" Galaxia snickered. "If you live in a cabin, then you must be pretty pathetic! I'm Princess Galaxia, adopted daughter of Sailor Angel and sister to Princess Cosmos!"

"Oh, I know, Galaxia," the woman didn't seem annoyed at Galaxia's conceit at all. "Well, if you like to brag about who you are, then I'll play your game. I'm Sailor Phi, one of the Guardian Warriors of Sagittarius. So show a little respect!" She smiled.

Galaxia gasped. "You're a Sailor Soldier?!" She'd never met a real Sailor Soldier other than her mother and the castle guards, whom Galaxia didn't know very well.

Phi's soft smile didn't die. "Yes. And I'm also one of the Elite Warriors of the Light, so my powers far surpass any other Soldier you may have met other than your mother."

"If you're a Sailor Soldier, than why are you living in a small cabin like this?" Galaxia asked.

"Because my sister and I hate fancy castles." Said a new voice. Galaxia saw another woman in green robes but otherwise identical to Phi walk in. "I'm Sailor Chi. It's nice to meet you."

Galaxia was silent for a long time, thinking. "Can I ask you something?" she asked after a while.

"What?" Phi responded.

"Why was I born?"

Phi and Chi looked at each other. "That's not something we can answer, Galaxia," said Phi finally. "That's something you'll have to discover for yourself."

"But if you really want our advice, than I'll tell you this much. Your real mother was also one of the Elite Warriors of the Light."

"What are these 'Elite Warriors of the Light', anyway? And what does that have to do with my real mother?" Galaxia asked.

"The Elite Warriors of the Light are the most powerful of all the Sailor Soldiers in the Galaxy." Said Chi. "And your mother was the actual leader of all the Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy, Sailor Alpha."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me that?!" Galaxia was shocked. Of course she'd heard of Sailor Alpha, but she had no idea that she was Galaxia's mother!

"Well, you never asked!" Chi joked. "Actually, Sailor Angel didn't want you to know. She felt that you would brag about it too much, and that would cause too much trouble."

"In short, she was afraid you might join the Shadow Soldiers," said Phi.

"Shadow Soldiers?"

"Be glad you're here. Angel would avoid the subject as much as possible, so don't tell anyone we told you. Our secret?" Chi said.

"O-okay..."

"Well," Phi began with a deep breath. "The Shadow Soldiers are the warriors who still follow the ideals of Sailor Chaos, the first Sailor Soldier. Since you don't know her, I'll explain. Sailor Chaos was the star that never was, as they say. Her star seed was defective and became a dark cloud called Chaos. Over time, Chaos took the form of a woman, and she became the first Sailor Soldier."

"Her ideals," Chi took up. "were death, destruction, and suffering. Her children followed her ideal, and the first Sailor Soldiers were born. The destruction they brought to the Galaxy was unimaginable. The reign of destruction was finally brought to an end by Sailor Nebula, a warrior who saw the suffering in the child Kiboh, and adopted her. She rebelled against her mother and Chaos, caught by surprise, was defeated. Nebula then established the kingdom in Sagittarius and peace reigned. Sailor Angel is the direct descendant of Kiboh, or rather, Sailor Hope."

"However, there were Sailor Soldiers who still followed their mother's ideals. These soldiers are the Shadow Soldiers."

Galaxia stared at the two sisters, digesting this new knowledge. "Well, now that I know what the Shadow Soldiers are, I don't foresee joining them anytime soon."

"Don't be too sure!" Phi exclaimed. "There have been many incidents when pure Sailor Soldiers become Shadow Soldiers because of some traumatic experience. In fact, some of the Elite Warriors of the Light have also become Shadow Soldiers. In fact, even me and my sister are quite susceptible to becoming Shadow Soldiers."

"You must be careful not to judge yourself with conceit or succumb to depression, or you too could fall onto their path."

"Okay. I understand." Galaxia said. "Where is my mother now?"

Phi and Chi looked at each other, a look of sadness in their eyes. "Galaxia," Phi finally said. "I'm sorry. Sailor Alpha fell in battle almost right after you were born."

Galaxia stared at the two sisters. Then she looked down. "I should probably return or they will worry."

"They already are! You've been asleep for hours!" Chi exclaimed.

"We'll show you the way," Phi offered. "Come."

------------

"Oh, Galaxia! Where in the world have you been?!" Angel embraced Galaxia tightly while yelling.

"I'm so sorry, mother!" Galaxia cried into Angel's chest.

"Galaxia! 'Sorry' doesn't make it alright!" Cosmos from nearby scolded.

"Cosmos is right, young lady. You have to be more mature than that!"

Galaxia looked up at her mother. "I think I am, mother. I ran into some Sailor Soldiers."

"What?!" Angel backed away from Galaxia. "Who!?" Galaxia knew that she was worried that she'd run into Shadow Soldiers.

"Don't worry! Sailor Phi and Chi," Galaxia responded.

"Them?" Angel seemed concerned. "Yes... good." She said after a thought. "Galaxia, do you remember the way to their house?"

"Yes," Galaxia seemed surprised.

"Good. Then you should go visit them more often. They can give you advice that could turn you into Sailor Galaxia in no time."

"Mother! What about me?" Cosmos piped in.

Angel laughed. "You too, Cosmos. Galaxia can take you. But remember, do not be disrespectful or they will stop helping you; they are very strict about that," Angel advised.

"Okay!" the two sisters said in unison.

------------

Galaxia sat on her bed that night, thinking about what Phi and Chi had told her. _Sailor Alpha... my real mother... dead._ She'd always wanted to know who her real mother was, and now she'd never meet her.

The door opened. Galaxia looked and saw her sister walk in.

"Galaxia?" Cosmos asked.

"What?" Galaxia said, not really wanting to talk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Galaxia said, though she didn't sound as if she wanted to. Cosmos came and sat next to Galaxia on her bed.

"Just what did Sailor..." Cosmos paused. "What were their names?"

"Phi and Chi."

"Right. Well, what did they tell you?"

Galaxia was silent for a long time. Then, she looked into Cosmos' eyes. "Do you remember what the academy said about Sailor Alpha?"

"Yes," Cosmos responded. "She's the leader of the Sailor Soldiers. But what does she have to do with anything?"

Galaxia looked down. Then, she looked back into Cosmos' eyes. "She was... she was... my real mother."

Cosmos stared at Galaxia. "What...?" Cosmos seemed to have a difficult time absorbing this. "What do you mean by 'was'?" she finally asked.

Galaxia suddenly embraced her sister and started crying. Cosmos returned the embrace, but was very confused. "She..." Galaxia finally said in between sobs. "She... she... died."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Galaxia and Cosmos did in fact frequently visit the two sisters Phi and Chi, and doing so, they learned a great deal about the history of Sailor Soldiers and Sagittarius. In fact, they even learned a little about the sections outside of Sagittarius, too. It wasn't long before Galaxia began to feel a little adventurous.

"Are you sure, sister?" Cosmos asked. "It might be dangerous."

"I know, but if it weren't, then it wouldn't be an adventure, would it?" Galaxia countered.

"What are you two talking about?" Angel walked to them. "Galaxia, I hope you aren't planning on leaving Sagittarius, are you?"

Galaxia hesitated. Before she met up with Phi and Chi, she would have lied. But then, if she hadn't met with the two sisters, she wouldn't have felt adventurous in the first place. "Yes, mother. I am."

Angel sighed, but didn't seem angry at all. "Galaxia, the worlds outside are extremely dangerous. Sagittarius is the only Star yet to be invaded by Chaos and the Shadow Soldiers. Its too dangerous." Cosmos had told Angel that Phi and Chi had told them about the Shadow Soldiers.

"But, mother, it we can't experience danger, then we won't be prepared when we become Sailor Soldiers," Galaxia argued.

"No, Galaxia. A Sailor Soldier does not go looking for danger," Angel lectured. "Many of them would avoid danger at all costs. In fact, many of the Elite Warriors of the Light haven't experienced any form of battle at all!"

"What?!" Cosmos as well as Galaxia was shocked by this.

"Yes. While Phi and Chi are old veterans themselves, soldiers like Sailor Mu or Sailor Theta have never seen a battlefield; their mission is to protect fortresses or heal the wounded."

"Oh," said Galaxia, not really believing it. Cosmos was silent.

"When you become Sailor Soldiers, then I will find you teachers who can teach you the art of battling, healing, flying, and anything else you might need," said Angel. "Until then, you should stay here." With that, she left.

"Okay..." said Galaxia. But she still wanted to see what was beyond.

"Galaxia," said Cosmos. "she's right. You could get yourself killed."

"Oh, fine!" Galaxia snapped. "I'll just wait the next hundred years until I'm a Sailor Soldier before I go on an adventure!" she stomped away.

"Sister..." In truth, Cosmos, too, wanted to see the outside. She had grown tired of Sagittarius and wanted to see what was outside. But she had a patience that Galaxia didn't have. She thought for a second. _Maybe I should tell her about the dream. _Cosmos was very superstitious about dreams, and the previous night, she'd had a very uncomfortable one.

Cosmos chased after Galaxia, but stopped short when the castle shook violently. She fell to the ground, and struggled to get back up, at which time, she saw her sister running to her aid.

"Cosmos! Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine! You?"

"Physically, yes, but shaken up! What's happening?!" Galaxia seemed panicked.

"I don't know!"

"If you must know," came a new voice. "YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"

The two sisters turned and saw a woman in a black robe, who charged at them with a sword. Galaxia moved out of the way in time, but Cosmos was cut on the side. She fell. "COSMOS!!"

"Now, to finish the job!" yelled the assassin. But she stopped short as a short sword came out through her stomach. She fell, and revealed one of the palace guards.

"Highnesses! Leave the castle at once!" he ordered. Galaxia placed an arm around Cosmos, and they ran as fast as they could for the nearest exit. But just as they were nearing a way out, a woman in a black dress blocked them.

"Cosmos, Galaxia..." she said. "Die." The woman drew a sword. The two sisters stared at the woman, who seemed to be giving off a black aura. If this woman were a Sailor Soldier, than she was definitely one of the Shadow Soldiers. But these thoughts hardly passed through the two sisters' minds. They were too concentrated on the sword the woman held.

Suddenly, Angel appeared just as the sword was coming down on them. Pushing the woman out of the way, she drew her own sword and fought the woman. The sound of swords clashing slammed into the two sisters' hearts. They stared at their mother in shock, still frozen from the fear of the sword. "What are you two waiting for!?" Angel yelled while fighting. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"

Snapping into action, the two sisters ran past the two fighting women and out of the castle. They kept running until they were far away from the castle. When they stopped, Galaxia turned back to the castle. "MOTHER!!!!" she yelled. Cosmos just slumped to her knees. The two sisters stared back at the castle. They didn't hear the sound of swords any more. They couldn't see that the sky had turned black with a dark shadow.

They didn't even hear the footsteps behind them.

"Galaxia!" yelled a voice. The young woman didn't even hear it. But when a tap came on her shoulder, she whirled around and threw the person behind her to the ground. Holding her there, Galaxia brought her hand to the person's neck... until she saw that the person looked exactly like her!

"Who are you!" Galaxia demanded.

"My name is not important, Galaxia!" the woman pleaded. "You and your... sister... need to come with me!"

"How do I know I can trust you!" Galaxia yelled. "When you look just like me, I tend to think that maybe you're someone trying to impersonate my real mother!"

"Galaxia, there are many women who look like you! Besides, it's no secret that Sailor Alpha died in battle just after your birth." the woman countered. "Now, the main force has found out that you and Cosmos have left the castle! They are looking for you now! If you don't trust me, you won't live to see another day!"

Galaxia stared at the woman. Then she released her. "Fine! But one wrong move..." Galaxia didn't have time to finish before the woman now pinned her down.

"You should have followed your instincts and killed me!" the woman snickered. "Now it's going to cost you!"

"Not today, traitor!" Suddenly the woman was yanked off Galaxia's body and thrown aside. Galaxia saw Sailor Chi standing there. "Now I know your true colors, Gamma!" she yelled at the woman.

"Hmph! This isn't over yet! Galaxia! We will meet again!" the woman ran into the nearby forest. Chi turned to Galaxia.

"Listen, you must come with me! Sagittarius has fallen to Chaos!"

"What?! What about Mother!" Galaxia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Chi looked down. "I'm sorry. Sailor Angel has fallen."

These words were all that was needed to snap Cosmos into reality. She turned to look at Chi. "You... are... lying..." she growled.

"Cosmos," Chi said. "you do not have any idea of how much I wish I were lying."

"So, that's the truth!" Cosmos hissed. "You wish you were one of them!"

Chi shot backwards, as though she were punched. "Cosmos! That's not true at all! Sailor Angel has fallen, and there's nothing we can do about it except get as far away from this planet as possible!"

"No," Cosmos said quietly. "I will not abandon my home!"

"Sister SHUT UP!!" Galaxia snapped. "Mother's death is as hard on me as it is for you! But would she want us to try retaking the planet and get ourselves killed?! You're the one who told me not to go adventuring because I might get myself killed!"

Cosmos couldn't say anything to that.

"Galaxia's right," said Chi. "There's a small double-star just outside of Sagittarius that could serve as a temporary hiding place as well as a great place to train as Sailor Soldiers. After all, isn't that what you two need to be to take back the planet?"

"Chi?" Galaxia asked. "What about the Saffer Crystal? I could find my own crystal, but what about Cosmos?"

Chi smiled. "Did you think that I'd just let it fall into evil hands? I sent it to the Double Star with Phi."

"A Double Star?" Galaxia wondered aloud. Phi and Chi had told them that Double Stars were not very common, and were often guarded by very powerful Sailor Soldiers.

"When we get there, Cosmos will get it. As for you, Galaxia, you don't have to go searching!" Chi brandished a small alabaster diamond. Galaxia stared at it, wondering at its glow. "This is the White Crystal. It... it belonged to Sailor Alpha."

"My... real... mother's...?" Galaxia took the crystal. Almost immediately, the crystal shone like a star and disappeared.

Almost immediately, Galaxia was enveloped in a bright light. Cosmos had to shield her eyes, but Chi, who was used to this kind of light just stared. She knew that she and Cosmos were witnessing something that few even get to imagine: a Sailor Soldier's henshin.

The light seemed to rob Cosmos of all sorrow of her mother's passing. It her heart with a warmth like she'd never felt before. All the troubles that had been happening seemed like just a bad dream. While Cosmos couldn't see Galaxia in the light, she could feel her sister changing.

When the light cleared, it looked like Galaxia had aged many years. When it started, she was just a young woman in her teens. But now, Cosmos was looking at what seemed like a goddess. Galaxia's golden hair now reached the ground. She was robed in a white dress. Her face showed a wisdom that was not really there, of course. But the real change was the wings; Galaxia now had wings that made her look like an angel. Galaxia had changed from being a beautiful young woman to being a goddess.

"Galaxia?" Cosmos stammered.

Galaxia looked at her sister. "I... I... feel... different..." Galaxia's voice had changed as well.

"Galaxia," Chi said. "Here's a chance to test your new powers."

The two sisters looked behind them, and saw a man in black armor. "Damn! Die!!" He charged the trio. Galaxia stared at the man, and suddenly, he burst in a flash of white light. When it cleared, he was no longer there.

"Wow..." Cosmos could just stare. "Sister...?"

"My... power... Mother..."

She was now Sailor Galaxia, Soldier of Light.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The trip through Sagittarius seemed like a dream. The stars were all so close, and they were very beautiful. Sometimes, it seemed like one could just reach out and grab one. But Galaxia, now back to normal, just sat there. The ship they took robbed Galaxia of the notion that Sailor Soldiers could fly on their own in space. Chi had told her that the strongest ones could, but only for short distances; they were actually leaving Sagittarius, and only Sailor Chaos was known to fly such distances.

Cosmos, a bandage on her arm where she had been cut, sat next to Galaxia, thinking about what she had seen. Galaxia had changed right before her eyes into something that she had never seen before. The closest to that light was her mother, whom she took for granted. She thought that Galaxia was thinking about it, too.

"Galaxia, Cosmos?" came Chi's voice. "Look out the window."

The two sisters looked... and were greeted with a sight that never entered their wildest dreams.

They had left Sagittarius, and were now looking at it from the outside. All the stars, so close together, looked so beautiful. No words in any language could even come close to describing the beauty that was Sagittarius.

"Wow..." Cosmos whispered. "That's our home?"

"We'll take it back, sister," Galaxia promised. "That I promise."

"I know we will."

The sight soon passed, and the two sisters were left with the sight of other sections of the galaxy. "We are coming up on our destination!" Chi's voice announced. The two sisters braced themselves for the planetary descent, which they knew was rough from the stories of space-pirates that they had secretly met.

"We are now entering the atmosphere of Double Star Lethe-Mnemosyne." Chi announced.

The ship began to rumble slightly. Steadily at first, but it soon became like a roller-coaster. "Hang on, everyone!" came Chi's voice.

The bumpy ride lasted a few minutes, and when it stopped, there was nothing but a soft hum. Soon, the ship bumped a little, signifying touchdown.

Galaxia and Cosmos looked at each other. Then, they got up and went to the hatch.

When the hatch opened, the sisters were greeted with the sight of a very out-of-the-way planet. There was no sun in sight, so Galaxia guessed that this planet must be very self-sufficient. Stepping off the platform, the sisters, hand in hand, walked over to two women who were standing nearby. Chi joined them.

"Cosmos, Galaxia," began Chi, indicating the women. "Allow me to introduce the twins. Sailor Lethe in the lavender and Sailor Mnemosyne in the turquoise."

The women bowed. "I am the Soldier of Oblivion," said Lethe.

"I am the Soldier of Memory," said Mnemosyne.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you," said Cosmos.

"I wish I could say the same, but..." Galaxia looked down.

"Yes, we know," said Lethe, great sorrow in her low voice.

"It is a great loss to us, too," said Mnemosyne, her voice the exact opposite of Lethe's.

"You two," said Chi. "Don't you have something for Cosmos?"

The women brandished a hexagonal sapphire. "Princess Cosmos," said Lethe.

"Yes?" said Cosmos, walking up to the women.

"Even though Sagittarius has fallen, with the death of Sailor Angel, Queen of the Galaxy, it is our duty to entrust to you the Sailor Crystal of Sailor Nebula," said Mnemosyne.

"Cosmos, the Saffer Crystal is now yours." They said in unison.

Cosmos took the crystal from the women. Immediately, there was a bright light not unlike when Galaxia took the White Crystal, only much brighter. Galaxia stared in wonder, finally seeing her sister become the most powerful Sailor Soldier in the galaxy.

The light was like a sun to the dark planet. When the light faded, it remained around the angel that was once Cosmos. Her bandage was gone.

"Princess Cosmos," began Mnemosyne.

"You are now Sailor Cosmos, Soldier of the Galaxy." finished Lethe.

Galaxia smiled at what her sister had become, though she did admit to herself that she was a bit jealous that her sister had the Saffer Crystal, the most powerful Sailor Crystal in the galaxy, while she only got the White Crystal.

Chi seemed to sense this. "Galaxia, why don't you join your sister and transform?"

"Why?" Galaxia was surprised at this.

"Because you don't need to be in your normal form anymore. You are a Sailor Soldier as well. And I will also tell you that the White Crystal is one of the most powerful Sailor Crystals ever created."

"It is?"

"Trust her, Galaxia," said Lethe.

"Sailor Alpha was the second most powerful Sailor Soldier in the galaxy," said Mnemosyne.

"She was?" Cosmos herself had to gasp. Even though her body had changed dramatically, her voice stayed more or less the same.

"Yes," said Chi.

"Okay, then," Galaxia took a deep breath. Then, she touched her chest, and the light of her crystal shined again. When it cleared, Sailor Galaxia went to Sailor Cosmos's side. The two sisters locked gazes.

"Sailor Soldiers..." Galaxia was still trying to get over the fact that she herself was a Sailor Soldier at all.

"This is going to be fun," said Cosmos. "Soldier of Light."

"Yes, Soldier of the Galaxy."

"Let's get going," said Lethe.

"It's a long walk to where we are going," added Mnemosyne.

As the five soldiers walked to the place where Lethe and Mnemosyne would train Galaxia and Cosmos, Galaxia looked to the sky. On Sagittarius, she could never see the stars that well since they were all so close, and the night was only a little dimmer than day. But here, far from any suns, she could almost count every star she could see. She wondered if people become stars when they die. She wondered if Sailor Angel were up there watching them. She wondered if Sailor Nebula was up there.

She wondered if maybe Sailor Chaos was watching them.

"Galaxia?" came Lethe's voice, snapping the new Soldier of Light out of her thoughts.

"Look there," Mnemosyne pointed to a rock jutting out of the ground. Galaxia walked over to it, and stared at what was carved onto it. What she saw made her forget everything else.

**Here lies the remains of Sailor Alpha, devoted soldier, beloved wife, and mother to beautiful child.**

Galaxia read the epitaph over and over. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

A shoulder was placed on her shoulder, and Galaxia looked up to see Cosmos standing there. "Sister, let's go."

Galaxia nodded and got up. She suddenly pulled her sister in a tight embrace, and cried on Cosmos's shoulder.

-------------

"Wow..." Cosmos stared at the huge building that was the training ground, Galaxia leaning on her shoulder. It certainly wasn't as big as Star Castle, but it was still impressive.

"This will be your home for the coming years," said Lethe.

"Please treat it like such," said Mnemosyne.

"We will," said Cosmos. Galaxia just nodded.

"Galaxia, we understand how you feel," said Mnemosyne. "But you must let go of the past and push onwards to the future."

"I know," Galaxia whispered. "I just wish I knew my real mother."

The twins smiled. "She was one of the most beautiful soldiers in the galaxy. She loved you more than even her duties!" said Lethe. "She even said once that if it meant protecting you, she'd even join the-"

"Lethe!" Mnemosyne suddenly hissed.

After that, both twins were silent. Galaxia wondered what Lethe was going to say. _Probably just the Shadow Soldiers. They don't know that Phi and Chi had told us about them._

They walked into the building, and found it just as impressive inside. Except for one thing: there were other people in it. Other people who were training. There were many different kinds of people in the large room, and Galaxia thought that this place must be a universal training facility, because of all the different races. Galaxia saw people like her kind as well as people who seemed to be fish and others who seemed to be birds. It was almost like a masquerade.

Galaxia took note of the different things the students were doing, archery, swordplay, martial arts, magic, just about anything they'd need. "Students!" called Lethe. At once, everyone stopped what they were doing. "We have new students as of now, and they are really special people!"

"May I introduce the newly awakened Sailor Soldiers Cosmos, the heir to the Sagittarius throne, and her adopted sister Galaxia, who is the late Sailor Alpha's daughter!"

All the students bowed. The sisters did the same.

"Galaxia? Cosmos?" said Lethe. "We must return to our instructions."

"Phi will show you to your rooms," said Mnemosyne.

------------

Galaxia lay in her bed, Cosmos in the bed beside her, already asleep. Phi had told them that because of the wings, it was harder to sleep when they were in their Sailor forms, so at the moment, neither Galaxia nor Cosmos were transformed.

Galaxia stared at the ceiling, reflecting on what has been happening. Star Castle was attacked, the woman who killed Sailor Angel, the woman called Gamma-

_Just who is this Gamma, anyway?_ Galaxia suddenly thought. _Why did she look like me?_

She fell asleep thinking about this, and dreamed of her mother. Her real mother.

----------

Meanwhile, another person was watching Galaxia, though in reality, she was in another section of the galaxy. _Sailor Galaxia, new barer of the White Crystal. I thought we did away with that long ago..._ She looked to her most trusted servant. "Go. Make her and her sister one of us!"

"Yes, my Queen."

----------------------

Just so all the readers know, 'Lethe' is pronounced "Lee-thee" and 'Mnemosyne' is pronounced "Nee-mo-sih-nee".

Also, a big thanks to Bishi Burgers Are Yummy for enjoying the story. And, if you like my interpretation of the Sailor Wars, don't forget to read RyougaZell's version as well. (That one follows the manga far more than mine, so that's the one to read if you're a purist.)


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

"Now, parry!" the instructor shouted. "And, counterattack!" the students did as they were instructed. Galaxia was on the defensive against another aspiring Sailor Soldier named Sailor Enyo, whom she had befriended soon after she and Cosmos joined. It has been many months since the two sisters had joined, and they passed the initial training, which consisted of meditation and conditioning, quickly. Now, Galaxia was honing in on her sword skills, as Cosmos practiced the art of White Magic.

"Good!" the instructor shouted. "That will be all for today!"

Every student now made their way to the exit to the room. They weren't in the large training room; that room was reserved for "individual training", or training without an instructor. Rather, they were in a fairly large room at the back of the building. Galaxia shook hands with Enyo, who was from a section of the galaxy called Aries. Enyo had told her that in Aries, Sailor Soldiers had an absolute undying loyalty to whomever they served. Because of that, they had far too many Shadow Soldiers, including her twin sister, Sailor Pemphredo. That was why Enyo was training here, so she could avoid becoming one herself.

"Good workout, Galaxia," Enyo said.

"Thanks," Galaxia responded. Enyo had been almost like another sister for Galaxia and Cosmos when they joined. Enyo had said that they were also like new sisters. Before she'd meet the two princesses of Sagittarius, she'd been in despair and was thinking about killing herself because she couldn't keep her own sister from falling. She always thought of Galaxia and Cosmos as her saviors.

"Now, let's go find Cosmos, shall we?" Enyo offered.

"Okay," Galaxia said.

The two women walked out of the room and into the long hallways. The building was very much a labyrinth for those who didn't know the layout. Chi had told Galaxia that this was supposed to be a defense in case of an attack. Actually, Galaxia and Cosmos both had gotten lost on many occasions, and sometimes in rather embarrassing situations. (For example, let's just say that the bathrooms didn't have male/female signs on them.) However, Galaxia and Cosmos, both quick learners, soon grew used to the layout, and now they couldn't get lost even if they tried.

The room where magic was honed was not very far from the sword training room. When Galaxia and Enyo arrived there, a sign was placed on the doorway:

Training in Progress 

**NO TRESPASSING**

**Exception: Emergency Situations**

"Looks like we have to wait for a bit," Galaxia said; this building didn't have a bell schedule like the schools that Galaxia had attended on Sagittarius, nor did it really have any kind of schedule at all. Training in the different sections took as long as the students took. The system was quite new to Galaxia at first, but she quickly grew used to it.

"What do you want to do while we're waiting?" Enyo asked. Galaxia thought for a moment.

"Well," Galaxia thought for a moment. "How about we go outside for a little fresh air?"

"Galaxia, there isn't much air on this ice cube!" Enyo joked; the planet really didn't have a whole lot of oxygen in the atmosphere, so it was rather difficult to breath sometimes. Galaxia thought it was a miracle that there was life anywhere on the planet.

"Oh, shut up!" Galaxia smiled. Right about then, the door opened.

"What are you two talking about without me?" Sailor Cosmos asked. "I hate being left out." The other students pushed past the trio.

"About time," Enyo grinned. "We've been waiting here for hours already!"

"I thought we were waiting for minutes," Galaxia pointed out. All three friends laughed. In fact, they laughed so hard that they didn't notice that they were being attacked until someone told them.

"Get to the shelters! We're being attacked!" someone shouted.

Galaxia and Cosmos looked into each other's eyes. Then, Galaxia grinned. Enyo noticed it.

"No, don't," she said quietly.

"Cosmos, you take Enyo to the shelters. I'm going to fight," Galaxia said.

"No, Galaxia, you can't!" Enyo begged.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'll fight alone."

Cosmos nodded. "Be careful, sister."

-----------------

Galaxia held a sword ready, as the first of the bad guys came into sight. This person seemed to be a woman, but it was hard to tell under all that armor.

"Hey!" Galaxia called. The bad guy turned and when he(she?) saw Galaxia, a laughter sounded from underneath the armor.

"You've saved me the trouble of looking for you," came a very feminine voice.

"What? Who are you?" Galaxia demanded.

The woman took off her helmet. Long red hair flowed in the air before settling. A face that was as white as snow grinned at Galaxia with yellow eyes. A smell of death came from her.

"I am the general of the Undead Army of the Dark Kingdom and the right hand woman to Queen Diamond herself. I am Beryl."

"Well then, Beryl," Galaxia began. "why were you looking for me?"

Beryl grinned, showing long rotten teeth. "The Queen has asked me to take you and your sister in with us."

"Well," Galaxia taunted. "You may tell your Queen that I am not interested in becoming a zombie, but thanks anyway."

"Oh, but this is not a request. It's an order."

"Forget it. Don't make me say it so many times."

"Very well. If you won't accept, we'll see how your sister answers," Beryl turned to leave.

"Running away? If you want a fight, then I'll be your opponent!"

Beryl turned her head and stared at Galaxia. "You think this wise?" she drew a sword. "Crossing blades with a zombie?"

"I have good training, and I bear the White Crystal." Galaxia readied her sword.

"Fine. But on one condition," Beryl said.

"What?"

"If I win, which means if I kill you, then you will have no choice but to join. If you win, or survive the fight, then I'll leave you and your sister alone for now."

Galaxia stared at Beryl. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, something slammed into Beryl, knocking her to the ground as well as the wind out of her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sailor Phi yelled.

"Phi, what the hell are you doing?!" Galaxia demanded.

"Saving your life, that's what!" Phi shouted back. "General Beryl is quite possibly the greatest swordswoman since Sailor Chaos!"

"At least my reputation precedes me!" Beryl spat, picking herself up.

"General, pull your army back! Right now!" Phi ordered.

"At least someone has some manners," Beryl grumbled. "But why should I listen to you?"

"Because the leaders of this facility are the greatest fighters in this section of the Galaxy. As am I and my sister. You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Uh… hello?" Galaxia tried to cut in. "What about me?"

"You join your sister in the shelters! Your not ready to fight!"

"Fine!" Beryl spat, taking Galaxia's line. "I'll back off for now! But know that I will find you wherever you go, and I promise you that these children will join us!"

Beryl turned and ran down the hallway. Phi turned to Galaxia. "Galaxia, you must not let your conceit get the better of you!"

"But I can fight!" Galaxia shouted.

"I _know_ you can fight, but you're not even in Beryl's league. She'd kill you in one swipe!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now join your sister!"

Galaxia hung her head and slumped in the direction of the shelters, grumbling.

-----------------

"Galaxia?" Lethe said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Don't EVER challenge General Beryl again. If you see her, just run away!"

"Fine," Galaxia looked down.

"Now, I know that you are a great fighter. But you aren't ready. Now, get to bed."

That was not the first time that Galaxia was scolded for challenging Beryl. Mnemosyne and Chi had also given her a lecture. Nevertheless, she reluctantly listened to all of them.

She went to her sleeping chamber, fell on her bed, and suddenly realized that the invaders may have disturbed something very precious. She leaped out of bed and ran outside the building towards her mother's grave.

It was still there, intact. It was as if the invaders had overlooked it.

"Sailor Alpha was indeed a great warrior," came a voice behind Galaxia. She whirled around and saw General Beryl standing there.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Galaxia demanded.

"Sailor Alpha was the only Sailor Soldier to ever best me in a match," Beryl said. "That is something that I respect with all my heart. Her death saddened me as well, and I was going to pay respects, same as you."

"Well, since you could have killed me from behind, and you didn't, I guess I'll believe you," Galaxia said.

"Sailor Alpha was your mother, and she was my superior in swordsmanship. While on the premises of her grave, we both have equal status, and thus we should have a truce here."

"Agreed," Galaxia didn't lie, nor did she have any negative tone in her voice. "Mother's grave and the surrounding land will be a sacred ground where there will be no fighting."

And the two women, side by side, paid their respects to one of the greatest warriors who ever lived, Galaxia's mother and Beryl's superior.


End file.
